gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Fitzgerald
James "Jim" Fitzgerald was a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV as a minor character and The Lost and Damned as a main character. He is Johnny Klebitz's best friend. Background Jim Fitzgerald was born and raised in Acter, Alderney, as were most other members of The Lost. According to Clay Simons, Jim was once a US Marine as early as 1981 (when he would have been 18) but was kicked out, a claim that Jim did not comment on. Jim also married a woman named Jackie at an unspecified time. Though he acts distant towards his wife while talking with other Lost members, Jim demonstrated that he really loves and cares for her during conversations with Johnny when alone, for example in Liberty City Choppers. The Lost M.C. Jim's criminal record dates back to 1987, when he was arrested for assault at age 24. He was likely a member of The Lost by this time. As he worked his way up from a prospect to a senior member of the gang, two theft charges followed in the next six years. He later met Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz, who were childhood friends of each other and both began very aggressive criminal lifestyles at only 16. Jim became very close friends with Johnny, who was 12 years younger and likely saw him as a role model. He viewed Billy, however, as very foolish and never became as well connected to him. Despite their young ages, Billy and Johnny worked their way up to become president and vice president, respectively, of the chapter. Jim was perfectly content and not jealous (he had stated that a reason why he did not wish to become president was so that he could spend time with his wife), and became their treasurer as well as an unofficial advisor to Johnny. Both he and Johnny were opposed to the war with the Angels of Death biker gang, which dated back to 1982 and was reignited under Billy's leadership, but complied out of loyalty. He was arrested in 1999 and 2005 for cooking meth and larceny, respectively, and his wife Jackie had a baby around the same time. In 2008, Billy was arrested for heroin and was sent to rehab, during which Johnny became the gang's acting president. Billy had been excessively violent towards the AOD, including one incident in which he put Joe Jon's nephew in a coma, which directed Johnny to give Billy's Revenant motorcycle to the AOD as a peace offering. During The Lost and Damned That same year, Billy returned from rehab and became president again, and Jim/Johnny did not like the way Billy was taking the gang. Johnny and Jim decided to personally go do some work in the mission Liberty City Choppers where they steal bikes from the Angels of Death (they can be exported for lots of money). Corrupted cops then demand money or they will report to the LCPD; they are eliminated in Bad Cop Drop. As the Heroin the Lost MC stole was revealed to belong to the Algonquin Triads, they agreed to sell it back to them for a lower price. The deal goes awry; the Triads steal the Heroin but don't give the money, and even though Jim and Johnny escape, Billy is shown to be arrested. This causes more and more tension against The Lost and causes Brian Jeremy & people on his side to leave/Jim introduces Johnny to the Uptown Riders and gives him Pipe Bombs to destroy more AOD Vans in the mission Hit the Pipe; he helps Johnny wipe out Brian's henchmen in End of Chapter, then, using Ray Boccino's help, gives Johnny Brian's location so he can finally confront him. In The Lost and Damned, Jim is one of Johnny's good friends you can hang out with and Johnny can make a call to Jim to arrange for a loaded weapon to be left in a corner in the second floor of Lost MC Clubhouse. But after his death, you are unable to call him to hang out or arrange for a weapon at the clubhouse. Death Soon after, Jim helps Johnny steal Diamonds (by hooking him up with some of the Broker chapter members) on orders of Ray Boccino who uses Klebitz and Niko Bellic to eventually do a Diamond Deal (the Impossible Trinity). Klebitz steals the money and escapes the mob and Ray's spies then gives the money to Jim, announcing his betrayal to Ray. Later, Klebitz will be texted by Ray (using Fitzgerald's phone) telling him to meet Jim at Ray's. When he gets there in the mission Was It Worth It?, Ray is revealed to have kidnapped Jim Fitzgerald and is having one of his goon's torture him with a blowtorch demanding information on where the Diamond money Johnny stole from Ray is. Jim hasn't said anything; after some arguing, Jim and Johnny escape, killing the henchmen that tortured Jim. Johnny is chased by 4 waves of Mafia hitmen in different spots across the city, and manages to kill them. Unfortunately, Ray tells Niko Bellic to kill Jim Fitzgerald in the Grand Theft Auto IV mission No Way on the Subway; after a motorcycle chase, Jim and his biker friend are killed. Ashley Butler announces this to Johnny at the end of his mafia battle. After his death his picture is hung on the Lost clubhouse's memorial wall. Johnny later said of Jim that he was the greatest thing that has happened to the gang and "the man we all wanted to be". Johnny states that he will send money to Jim's wife and kid, he owes them that much, and more. In the only mission of the game where Jim is dead at its time, Johnny announces he wishes Jim was here to see his events. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *No Way on the Subway (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers (Boss) *Bad Cop Drop (Boss) *I Want One of Those (Voice, Boss) *This Shit's Cursed *Hit the Pipe (Boss) *End of Chapter (Boss) *Bad Standing (Boss) *Diamonds in the Rough (Voice) *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? (Death occurs during this mission, but is not seen) LCPD Database record Surname: Fitzgerald First Name: Jim Age: 45 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Criminal Record: *1987 - Assault *1989 - Hijacking *1993 - Grand Larceny *1999 - Unlawful Manufacture Methamphetamine *2005 - Grand Larceny Notes: *Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost. *Believed to be loyal to Johnny Klebitz, the acting leader while Billy Grey was incarcerated. *One of the oldest bikers in the Lost. *Believed to have been against the war with the Angels of Death. Murders Commited Ray Boccino's associate (murdered for torturing him and to escape the basement of Drusilla's)﻿ Trivia *In GTA IV, Jim looks completely different - he is Caucausian and bald. This is confirmed via a picture in the games files. However, this biker also appears in the final cutscene of Collector's Item alongside the TLAD rendition of Jim. This is just a minor mistake made by Rockstar Games. *On the in-game internet, after Jim is killed, it is reported that the LCPD were able to identify Jim's body, but were "struggling to identify the other one". It says this because the other biker is meant to crash into the train thus rendering it virtually impossible to identify him, despite the fact that he can be killed before crashing into the train. *Jim has a tattoo of the Spanish word "consuerte," which means "solace," on his neck. The player can see this if you zoom in with a sniper rifle if Jim dies in a mission or gang war. The tattoo could also point to Jim possibly being of Hispanic descent. *Jim is called "The Fitz", possibly a variant of "The Fonz" of Happy Days. Johnny sometimes calls him "James", but usually Jim. Although he is introduced by the opening credits as "Jimmy", no one calls him Jimmy in the game. *Jim's e-mail address is jimfitz@LOSTMC.com *Jim's appearance probably based on Sonny Barger, biker world legend, who is Caucasian too, but looks very similar to Hispanic. *Jim's colors are very unique to the other Lost members, he does not wear either a denim vest or a leather jacket. He also wears sports camo pants and brown Hinterland boots. *Jim's voice actor, Chris McKinney looks very similar to his character. Gallery JimFitzgerald-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Jim Fitzgerald. 800px-Was It Worth It 2.png|Jim being tortured in "Was it Worth it?". Lost and Jim.jpg|Jim Fitzgerald as he appears during "No Way on the Subway" in GTA IV. Zombie-GTA4-custom-front.jpg|The Lost Zombie, Jim has a similer Zombie Yankee-TLAD-openbed-front.jpg|The Open Bed Yankee that Jim used in "Liberty City Choppers" de:Jim Fitzgerald es:Jim Fitzgerald nl:Jim Fitzgerald pl:Jim Fitzgerald Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Category:military personnel Category:members of the lost brotherhood